ballisticngfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory planning
About This page exists for people to leave ideas for the game. Feel free to create new pages for information, just make sure that you link it here. GUIDELINES Anything posted or linked to on this page does not mean it will be in the game, but it will be under consideration. If you add something to this page then use the Sub-Heading 2 (ctrl + 4) title to section it off, then add your information or link to information below. Ideas should be something that could be believable in the Wipeout universe. To use ships as an example, try not to straight up rip off a ship design from a Wipeout game. If you feel like you absolutely want to create a ship design based off a Wipeout design, at least play around with it a bit so it's not identical (thus making it more original and also avoiding copyright issues). 2280: TEAM - Tenrai (Ace3000) Full Name: Tenrai Racing Developments Name origin: "Heavenly" in Japanese, originally came from a car name in Burnout (The team has literally nothing to do with the car or the Burnout series, though, so copyright shouldn't be an issue.) Country of origin: Australia Livery: White, Azure History: Originally established in 2185 as Katana, a car manufacturer, the team was re-established in 2200 as Tenrai, following the birth of a new project started by the company, the "Racing Developments" division, focusing on the AGR-L. Their craft are generally very fast with excellent handling and acceleration, but at the cost of weak shields. Trivia: This team is the same as the fan-made Angelus team created by Ace3000 for a fanfic. The reason for the name change is because the name and livery is similar to the Angelus from the Ridge Racer series, so the name was changed to Tenrai to avoid copyright issues. 2280: TEAM - Triglav (Ace3000) Full Name: Triglav Technologies, Inc. Name origin: Named after the Slavic God of war. Country of origin: Originates from Australia, Base of operations in Russia. Livery: Black, Gold (sometimes Yellow-Orange) History: Originally a part of the Tenrai team, 13 people formed a sub-group within the company, developing a variant of Tenrai's AGR-L craft catered to the exact opposite of Tenrai's ideals: violent, weapons-based racing. They were caught, but they fled before any action could be taken. They resurfaced in 2209 as Triglav Technologies, Inc., consisting of way more than 13 people, said original 13 are the Overseers of the team. Triglav's AGR-L craft is unique in the sense that it contains a triple-engine setup, which produces high thrust. However, they've stuck to their principles of combat-based racing, and as such their craft have the strongest shields of all the participating craft. Naturally, this comes at the cost of handling, but their triple engines only cause a moderate loss to top speed. Trivia: This team is similar to as the fan-made Crinale team created by Ace3000 for a fanfic. The reason for the name change is because the name and livery is similar to the Crinale from the Ridge Racer series, so the name was changed to Triglav to avoid copyright issues. The original Crinale did not have a triple engine setup, this is exclusive to Triglav to give their name added meaning. 2280: TRACK - Omega Harbour (Ace3000) Location: Perth, Australia Length: 12,479m Track Material: Tarmac, Glass Construction/Debut: October 17th, 2209 Elevation: 175m Scorpio Engineering (Moo) * Full Name: Scorpio Perfomance Engineering * Origin: Italy * Livery: Yellow, Dark Gray, White * Established In: 2089 * Story: Scorpio Engineering are well known for their legacy of street-legal sports NG vehicles, coming a long way since their first production model, the 2055 Scorpio Toreador. Their debut on the NG racing scene is a result of their secret tech development program, having worked almost a decade in the completion of their craft. * Craft Info: A state of the art, hand-tuned Ion Propulsion Engine ensures impressive top speed stats, while maintaining a decent thrust output. While the lightweight nanocarbon fiber chassis lets the craft turn better than other heavy ships, it also weakens its impact resistance. The large engine also quite restricts the aerodynamics, as it requires a larger than usual front scoop for cooling. * Trivia: '''The ship was originally supposed to have a single hull design, but due to engine cooling complications it had to be re-designed into a dual hull vehicle. Freya and Saito (Rovenami) '''Full Name: The Freya and Saito Group * Origin: Base of Operations in Barbados, originally founded in USA and Japan as "Freya's Racing Shop" and "Saito and Associates" respectively * Livery: Brown, Orange, Yellow * Founded in: 2072 * Story FSG is a merger team of two teams previously known as "Freya's Racing Shop" and Saito and Associates". After Marcus Freya's team and Nokamaru Saito's team were running under financial ruin in the NPRC, of which both teams participated in prior to their foray into AGR-L competition. By the time the 2089 championships arrived, the team is eager to compete with Irish pilot Chris Argus-Smith and Italian pilot Dan Olivier behind the cockpit of their FSG PyroKinesis Mk1 craft. * Craft Info: Becoming the first quad-hull machine to compete in the AGR-L with its high-durability and great acceleration coming at the cost of mediocre top speed and lackluster cornering. Its bulky and thruster reliant attributes to the craft tends to favor some of the more experienced pilots in the circuit. Velocity Inc. (Teddy the Espurr/TheXTR09) * Full name: Velocity Engineering Incorperated * ''Name of origin:'' Cheeky rendition of BOOM Co., ''a line of blaster toys by Mattel Inc. * 'Country of origin':'' USA * ''Livery: (from most to least)'' Black, yellow, sky blue * ''Story: '' Founded in 2112 , Simon Harris '''and '''Jose Fernandez sees starting a NG racing team as an oppoturnity for fame and fortune. With experience on drag racing, specifically its aerodynanics, Velocity Inc. tends to have their ships ridiculously fast and incredibily cosmic* with its weakness in corners. Early on the lead and struggles mid-way, Velocity Inc. ships are never for the faint-hearted. *''Slang for high acceleration of nitrous boost, originated in the forums of Need For Speed World.'' from thread for better reference 2059: Caliburn RA (ThaneCorrigan) * Name Origin: Caliburn is an alternative name for Excalibur, the sword from the Welsh legend of King Arthur. * Full name: Caliburn Racing Advancements, later Caliburn Engineering (Cal-ENG) * Motto: 2059 - "Pure Racing, Mind and Body", 2109 - "Cal-ENG. Are you up for the challenge?" * Nationality: Former Sovereign Republic of Great Britain and Ireland * Founded: 2027 Team Bio: Caliburn was formerly a high-level, podium winning automotive constructor for many consecutive years. Hearing news of Gravity-Tek's near success in the creation of the first anti-gravity device, Caliburn's directors' board snapped up at the commercial prospects of advancing to the next apex of racing, and donated funds to Gravity-Tek intended to assist in the final stages of production and secure an opportunity to test out the device in return. Hull Type: Light, Proto-Dual? Chassis design based loosely on conventional Formula car, with front and rear aerodynamic wings. Performance: While ramjet experiments in the past had proven to be successful on the test track, the full transition from ground to air wasn't easy - converting a small number of chassis production lines from carbon fibre shells to metal armour drove up costs, making this a make or break decision. In the end, with experience of exceptional aerodynamic profiles under their belts and attention focused to speed with a limited budget, and with next to no background in defense, their 2059 design's manoeuvrability and hopes to outlast the competition in a firefight are average at best. (Currently building a basic 3D design in SketchUp, image to be added soon. I can also provide a download somewhere for reference and mesh editing, if that helps.)